hprelationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermione Granger
Hermione Jean Granger (b. 19 September, 1979) is a Muggle-born witch and the daughter of Mr and Mrs Granger, both dentists in London. Hermione grew up as a normal Muggle girl until, at age eleven, she learned that she was a witch and had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She began attending the school on 1 September, 1991, where she was subsequently Sorted into Gryffindor House, despite having the intelligence to be in Ravenclaw. She possessed a brilliant academic mind, and proved to be a gifted student. She was very studious and bookish. Hermione first met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley aboard the Hogwarts Express. Both boys found Hermione unfriendly and somewhat of an insufferable know-it-all. Later her eagerness to please her professors and her constantly correct answers reinforced their initial impression. However, in spite of the cool relationship between the three, Hermione stepped in to take the blame from Ron and Harry after they had saved her from a troll on Halloween in 1991. Harry and Ron were surprised, but grateful and the three quickly became friends. In her second year, Hermione played a crucial role in the discovery of the Chamber of Secrets before falling victim to the basilisk unleashed upon Hogwarts following the opening of the Chamber. She was recovered from her petrification under the care of Madam Pomfrey with the assistance of Professor Sprout's Mandrake Restorative Draught. The following year, Hermione was granted permission to use, and was sent, a Time-Turner from the Ministry of Magic to facilitate her volition to study far more subjects than was possible without time travel. Later in the year, she and Harry would use the Time-Turner to rescue Sirius Black from the Dementor's Kiss as well as Buckbeak the hippogriff from execution. During her fourth year at Hogwarts, Hermione became an advocate for the better treatment of house-elves, forming the association S.P.E.W. She also helped Harry prepare for the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione is currently in her fifth year at hogwarts. At the start of the year, she'd gotten a note from headmistress mcgonagall denoting that she'd been chosen to be Gryffindor Prefect for her year. Hermione is currently in a BF/GF Relationship with someone from the Hogwarts basketball team. (The name is unstated for privacy reasons). Hermione Granger's current age: 15 Years Personality Hermione Granger is very Talented, Friendly, Bookish, and Intelligent. Extra Q & A Q: Do You wear nail polish? A: Yes, Sometimes I do. Sometimes I do Rainbow Colors, but most of the time I just wear white or nothing at all. Q: Do you wear lipstick? A: Only for special occasions. Q: What is your shoe Size. A: I can tell your accent is American, so I'll put it in terms you'll understand. In the UK (Where I live) it's a 5, so in your country it is a 7. Q: What type of shoes do you usually wear? A: In uniform I wear Mary Jane flats, but outside of school I usually wear some gray Chuck Taylor Converse. Q: What Type of music do you listen to? A: Mostly Classical or alternative rock. I find it relaxing and empowering. Sometimes I listen to Rap with my boyfriend, but I don't like it that much (Don't tell him I said that). Q: What sports do you play? A: I watch sports more than I play. If I do play, I usually play quidditch with Harry or basketball with my boyfriend. Q: What Hats do you wear? A: I Usually don't wear Hats. Q: What Type of books do you like to read? A: Any book I find interesting. Q: What type of Jewelry do you wear? A: Rings, Bracelets, Necklaces, and Earrings. Q: What is your favorite Hogwarts Event? A: Basketball games. They're held almost every other day or so. It's so entertaining to see the geometry of it. (Giggle). Q: What is your favorite thing to do at Hogwarts? A: Read in the library. Q: How often do you play with your boyfriend? A: You mean basketball? About Once a week or so, Or whenever we're both free. Q: Do you Ever Wear High Heels? A: Um... Not Often. Special Occasions.... They make my feet hurt if I wear them too long So I don't wear them often. Q: What Amuses You? A: Funny Jokes. (Giggle) And not to mention seeing my boyfriend fail at basketball. (Giggle) Q: What type of High Heels do you wear A: Ankle Straps or Platforms. Q: When Did you first meet your Boyfriend? A: 1st Year. On the Hogwarts express. He was quite the gentleman, too. Q: What do you wear to quidditch and basketball games? A: Usually a red and gold Gryffindor crop top with anything. Q: What do you think about the basketball players? A: They're so... Tall and intimidating, I guess. Q: What do you think of dunks? A: They're cool. My boyfriend has gotten multiple bloody hands from dunking too hard though... Physical Attributes Build: Slim, CurvyCategory:Gryffindor Category:Order of the Phoenix (OOTF) Category:S.P.E.W Category:Gryffindor Basketball Team Front Row Seating Pass Club Category:Gryffindor Book Club Category:HP Characters Category:Prefects